OutlawQueen Prompt Party
by ReginaHoodMills
Summary: Siete días, siete historias diferentes {OutlawQueen & Hood-Mills Family}
1. Día 1

**PD: Por desgracia, tuve que mantener el orden de la historia. Así que Robin está muerto aunque no se hace ninguna mención de Zelena. Prometo que es el único prompt triste. Los demás incluirán altas dosis de OQ y momentos Hood-Mills Family.**

 **Prompt 27: Regina conoce al bebé de dark outlaw queen por primera vez.**

Había recibido la noticia exactamente 6 meses después del fallecimiento de Robin; había llegado en forma de carta que hacía que Regina se preguntara cómo la reina había sido capaz de cruzar reinos.

No era que se sintiera mal, por supuesto que no. Su otro yo merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.

Pero una parte de ella, la parte de la oscuridad que había elegido no eliminar, le susurraba cuán triste era que su otra mitad haya recibido todo y ella se quedara sin nada: Sin su alma gemela y por supuesto, sin la familia que tanto habían querido formar.

No le resultó sorprendente que la maldición de la infertilidad se hubiera roto, amor verdadero es la cura para cualquier mal y era claro que esta versión de Robin y la reina eran prueba de eso.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que había recibido la noticia y desde entonces, la reina no se había vuelto a comunicar con Regina. Debía admitir que estaba preocupada, pero supuso que se debía al caos que conlleva un bebé; ella recordaba perfectamente todo el tiempo que le tomó adaptarse a Henry y a pesar de nunca haber vivido un embarazo, sabía que era muy demandante.

Curiosamente, la invitación llegó 3 días después…

' _ **Es un honor invitar a Regina Mills y a su hijo Henry Mills a la presentación de la heredera al trono del reino del Bosque Encantado y reino de Sherwood: Princesa Gabrielle of Locksley- Mills. Primogénita de la reina Regina of Locksley y del rey Robin of Locksley.**_

La invitación venía en un sobre que incluía un frijol mágico y una pequeña nota.

" _Hay más de donde estos vienen así que no te preocupes por un viaje sin regreso. Sería un honor para nosotros que vinieras._

 _Pd: La familia empalagosa también está invitada xx_

 _\- Regina_

Regina tenía esperanza de que los Charmings (o la familia empalagosa, como la reina le decía) declinaran la invitación. Pero ni siquiera terminó de formular la oración cuando Snow había arrebatado el sobre de las manos para después comunicarle a todos de la situación. En cuestión de minutos, habían aceptado, se marcharían al día siguiente…

"¿Estás nerviosa, mamá? Había susurrado Henry cuando se encontraron al otro día en la calle principal del pueblo. Todos estaban reunidos ahí: Snow, Charming, el pequeño Neal y los recién esposos Emma y Hook.

"Estoy bien" Por supuesto que había sonado mejor de lo que realmente estaba, no entendía porque no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de envidia de su pecho. Necesitaba que esto acabara lo más rápido posible.

El reino lucía bien, a pesar de que la última maldición había destruido casi todo, los nuevos reyes habían unido a su pueblo y habían reconstruido la gran mayoría. Ahora ya no era más la "Reina malvada", ahora era una reina querida por su gente.

Después de un abrazo y un "Te ves increíble", la reina y su ahora esposo le dieron la bienvenida a todos los invitados y los dirigieron a sus respectivas recámaras para descansar.

Había logrado evadir conocer a la pequeña princesa esta noche, pero no podía aplazar más su encuentro, el día siguiente sería decisivo.

Mientras descansaba en su recámara, la reina se preguntaba si Regina se olvidaba que habían sido la misma persona por mucho tiempo. Ella sabía perfecto que estaba evadiendo conocer a su hija y sinceramente, no había pensado en lo incómodo que sería para ella. Había estado tan emocionada por su matrimonio con Robin y después con su inesperado embarazo que jamás había pensado en lo duro que sería para Regina.

"Deja de pensar tanto" Le había dicho su ladrón mientras le besaba la frente, después de darle el último chequeo a Gabrielle.

"Me siento culpable"

"Si recuerdo bien, Regina y Henry fueron los que te dieron una segunda oportunidad y la aprovechaste. No debes sentir culpa por eso"

Y la reina no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

La fiesta no estaba programada hasta dos días después, pero los preparativos habían empezado desde hace semanas. Decenas de personas se encargaban de preparar el castillo para tan esperado día.

Los Charmings habían decidido ir a pasar el día al bosque, con la excusa de enseñarle a Neal y a Emma los lugares donde sus padres se habían enamorado, dejando a Regina sin ninguna opción más que quedarse en el castillo, aprovecharía para ir a la biblioteca a pasar el rato.

Mientras caminaba en su antiguo castillo, pudo darse cuenta que la nueva familia había cambiado la decoración del interior. Ahora se veía lleno de vida, con colores brillantes y alegres. Había incluso pinturas de la feliz pareja en la dulce espera de su hija: La reina se veía hermosa en un vestido de terciopelo rojo y Robin usaba un traje café claro con una capa haciendo juego.

Cuando por fin había llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca oyó el sonido de un crujido una y otra vez.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Susurró mientras abría la puerta. El sonido provenía de una pequeña cuna de madera. Regina se detuvo en seco.

"Puedes pasar" La reina movía la cuna con la punta del pie mientras con sus manos sostenía un libro. Regina cerró con cuidado la puerta mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Gabrielle se quedó dormida mientras le probaba la ropa para la presentación. Así que me di por vencida y mejor la puse en su cuna para que descansara mejor"

Regina asintió mientras caminaba a paso lento. Siempre se había preguntado cómo hubiera sido su vida de diferente si hubiera tenido hijos con Robin ¿Habrían heredado los ojos avellana de ella? ¿O tendrían los de su padre? ¿Su color de pelo sería negro o café como el de Robin? Todas esas preguntas estaban a punto de ser contestadas y muy en el fondo, moría de ganas por saber.

"Acércate más para que la conozcas"

Y entonces la vio en su cuna, con redonda cara, cabello negro y unas pestañas que cubrían casi todo su párpado. Estaba tranquilamente dormida y Regina se preguntó si alguna vez había visto una bebé tan hermosa como esa.

Todas sus inseguridades, todos sus sentimientos se habían esfumado de inmediato. Gabrielle se veía tan pura, tan inocente que se sintió mal por alguna vez haber tenido envidia de ella.

Su piel era tan suave, propia de un bebé y Regina notar que la genética había hecho bien su trabajo al combinar la piel blanca de su padre y la morena de su madre.

"¿Acaso es ese nuestro…?" Regina se llevó una mano a la boca como gesto de sorpresa, lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Si." Respondió la reina con la voz entrecortada. Era el mismo ropón que habían usado. A pesar de que con tan sólo verlo recordaba que su mamá había marcado su destino de ser reina a cualquier costo, entendía porque lo había elegido: Era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva historia por escribirse, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con su hija, no como Cora lo había hecho.

Regina no pudo más que abrazar a la reina; Compartían las mismas inseguridades, los mismos miedos y ahora, aunque estaban separadas, compartían las mismas alegrías.

El pequeño bulto se empezó a mover, como si quisiera participar en el momento emotivo que las mujeres estaban compartiendo.

Miró de nuevo a la cuna, Regina pudo notar que los ojos de Gabrielle eran del color del mar, capaces de derretir el corazón de cualquiera; Heredados de su padre al igual que los hoyuelos de su cara.

"Es tan hermosa…" Pasó su mano por la cara de la bebé y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

"¿Quisieras cargarla?"

Y ella simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Bastó unos minutos con ella para que Regina pensara en lo dispuesta que estaba por ver feliz a esta niña todos los días de su vida, se encargaría de que no sufriera lo mismo que ella, que no sufriera la infelicidad de no tener libertad y no poder tomar decisiones por si sola.

Sentirla en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo hizo que su corazón se llenara de alegría, el olor característico de bebé inundaba su nariz.

Tal vez su final feliz no era lo que ella había planeado, pero definitivamente incluía ser parte de la vida de esa pequeña criatura.

Y con eso le bastaba. Eso y por supuesto, saber que en algún lugar de las estrellas, su ladrón estaría esperándola con una sonrisa para poder pasar toda la eternidad…

 _ **Juntos.**_


	2. Día 2

**Prompt #69: Robin está acostumbrado a dormir en el bosque así que no puede dormir porque extraña los sonidos de su antiguo hogar.**

Robin Hood había explorado muchos reinos durante su juventud, había aprendido muchas cosas viajando entre ellos pero, había sido muy difícil encontrar un lugar que se adaptara a la definición que todos tenían de "casa"; Había sido duro encontrar un lugar en el que sintiera que realmente pertenecía.

Cuando llegó a este nuevo reino, fue sorprendido de todas las formas posibles: Desde el medio transporte (el cual no entendía cómo era posible que funcionara sin caballos), hasta las modernas casas que incluían todas las comodidades que alguna vez había soñado con tener: agua caliente, calefacción y una cama cómoda (tan sólo por nombrar algunas).

Por tal motivo, no lograba entender por qué le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño en aquella enorme casa blanca. Cuando vivía en Granny's atribuía su insomnio al futuro incierto que Storybrooke tenía cuando la bruja malvada estaba suelta. Temía por Roland y por supuesto, por la misteriosa mujer que apenas estaba conociendo, temía por la vida de Regina. Pero ahora, casi un año después de haberla vencido y que el pueblo regresara a la normalidad, Robin seguía teniendo problemas para dormir, aunque ahora tuviera el privilegio de dormir a lado de la hermosa Regina Mills.

 _ **OQOQOQOQ**_

Eran las 2 de la mañana y él seguía despierto; tratando de no despertar a Regina, se paró de la cama para mirar a la ventana; el jardín era iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas y el sonido de la naturaleza actuaba como un tranquilizante para él.

"¿Todo bien?" La voz de Regina lo sobresaltó, haciendo que se alejara de la ventana de inmediato.

"Vuelve a dormir, mi amor" Robin se acercó y la acunó en su pecho antes de darle un beso en la frente.

"Es difícil poder dormir cuando la persona que duerme a tu lado parece no estar disfrutándolo…" La mujer se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡No es eso! Es que…" Ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco tonto decirlo en voz alta ¿Cómo sería fácil de explicar que la razón por la que no podía dormir era por qué extrañaba el bosque?

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…"

Robin soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

"Vivir aquí contigo es una experiencia única, soy muy afortunado de tenerte, Regina" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero hay días en lo que extraño, ya sabes, mi antigua casa"

"¿Hablas del bosque? ¿Extrañas dormir en la tierra y tener mosquitos picándote por todos lados?"

"Sé que es tonto, pero el bosque había sido el único lugar donde encontré confort cuando lo necesitaba"

Y Regina lo entendía, cuando estaba casada con el rey, ella acudía a su árbol de manzanas en busca de espacio, era el único lugar del castillo donde sentía que realmente pertenecía.

"Tal vez tenga la solución a tu problema. Mañana a primera hora iré a investigar al respecto"

Robin se acercó a para darle un beso en agradecimiento y murmurar un "Gracias, mi amor". Regresaron a la cama en cuestión de minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina buscó en su biblioteca por un hechizo en específico; Uno que estaba segura que ayudaría a su ladrón con sus problemas de sueño.

Cuando Robin llegó a su recámara después del trabajo, encontró una nota junto con una lámpara como la que Regina le había dado a Roland para combatir su miedo a la oscuridad, sólo que a diferencia de la de su hijo, la suya tenía un botón extra.

" _Estaré en casa pronto, tuve que ir a la oficina a dejar unos papeles listos para mañana. Espero que te guste mi regalo, ladrón ;-)_

 _-R"_

Robin la tomó en sus manos y la encendió, inundando la recámara con sonidos propios del bosque: Grillos y el crujido de las hojas a causa del viento eran tan sólo algunos que pudo reconocer.

No recordó la última vez que alguien hubiera tenido un gesto tan bonito con él.

 _ **OQOQOQ**_

Para Robin Hood había sido muy difícil encontrar un lugar que se adaptara a la definición que todos tenían de "casa", había sido muy difícil encontrar un lugar en el que sintiera que realmente pertenecía.

Pero esa noche, antes de dormir pensó que teniendo a su hijo sano y salvo durmiendo en la habitación de junto; teniendo a Henry, el ya no tan _pequeño_ príncipe de su reina y que en poco tiempo comenzó a amar y a considerar como suyo.

Y teniendo a Regina durmiendo pacíficamente entre sus brazos mientras escuchaban los sonidos del bosque provenientes de la lámpara, sintió que pertenecía…

 _Sintió que_ _finalmente estaba en casa._


	3. Día 3

**Prompt #79: Primer bebé OutlawQueen**

 **Prompt #93: Regina está enferma, sus hombres se encargan de cuidarla.**

 **Prompt #197: Snack de medianoche**

Regina había escuchado historias, Snow le había contado que en los primeros meses le había resultado casi imposible comer. Emma había dicho que a ella se le habían hinchado los pies durante el segundo trimestre. Incluso Belle le había dado unos consejos para evitar malestares propios del embarazo.

Ella creía que había salido triunfal, ya que nunca experimentó ningún malestar… Hasta que cumplió 7 meses: Los dolores de espalda había empezado, las ganas incontrolables de hacer pipí habían aumentado y las náuseas aparecieron, poniendo a sus tres hombres muy preocupados.

Pero estos últimos días habían sido especialmente difícil: Regina no había podido comer más que frutas y algunas verduras hervidas debido a las agruras, olía cualquier comida a distancia y eso le provocaban náuseas, sus pies se hinchaban por las tardes y la espalda baja le dolía cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sentada, lo cual pasaba diariamente debido a su trabajo en la oficina.

Después de una reunión convocada por Henry, los cuatro se habían sentado en el comedor y con la mejor disposición, habían hablado con ella para sugerirle que tomara unos días de descanso.

"Sólo una semana, mamá" Había dicho Henry.

"No quiero que te sientas enferma, Gina ¿Podrías quedarte en casa una semana a descansar?" Roland le dedicó una sonrisa, el (hasta ahora) más pequeño de la familia jugaba sucio, era incapaz de resistirse a esos hoyuelos.

"Tenemos todo cubierto, hemos armado un plan" Robin intervino apoyando a sus hijos.

Regina sintió una patada en su vientre, supuso que hasta su bebé estaba de acuerdo: Necesitaba al menos una semana libre.

 **OQOQOQ**

Todos se habían repartido las actividades cotidianas: Henry y Roland se encargaban de meter la ropa sucia a la lavadora y Robin de preparar a los niños para la escuela y mantener la casa limpia. Regina se dedicó el primer día en ponerse al corriente con sus series favoritas, Roland se había encargado de llevarle su comida junto con una flor que había recogido en el camino de la casa a la escuela.

"Para mi reina favorita" había dicho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Regina sintió que su corazón daba un brinco: A pesar de todas las cosas malas que hizo en el pasado, sabía que algo tuvo que haber hecho bien para ser bendecida con unos hijos como los suyos.

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin había preparado la cena favorita de Regina para esa noche, aunque preparado era decir mucho. Los gustos de su esposa habían cambiado mucho durante el embarazo, aunque ella siempre había llevado una dieta saludable, ahora sus antojos eran algo raros, la comida mexicana era lo primero en su lista y aunque él la disfrutaba también, no le agradaba la idea de tener que comer tacos por lo menos 3 días a la semana. Pero últimamente, el apetito de Regina se había esfumado, ahora sólo toleraba fruta agua y verduras, así que Robin le había hecho un coctel de frutas para cenar.

"¿Cena a domicilio?" Tocó la puerta y entró, su esposa estaba leyendo un libro sobre el parto, aunque Robin no lo expresara, le asustaba ese momento tanto como a ella, sobre todo después del nacimiento de Roland.

"Mmm" Fue todo lo que ella dijo y él entendió que no tenía hambre, regresó a la cocina a dejar la bandeja y después regresó con ella.

"¿Los niños ya están en su cuarto?" Había preguntado mientras dejaba su libro a un lado.

"En su cama, bañados y listos para dormir"

"Eres el mejor papá del mundo"

"Bueno, tengo a los mejores hijos, debo estar a la altura de ellos. Y hablando de hijos…" Posó una mano en el vientre abultado, sintió un movimiento y su corazón dio un brinco "¿¡Se movió?!" Regina amaba verlo así de emocionado por el bebé.

Por un largo rato sólo se acostaron sintiendo al bebé moverse, Robin la abrazó y susurró un "Buenas noches, amor" para después dormir profundamente toda la noche o al menos era lo que él creía…

"¿Robin?" Él dio un respingo y se paró tan rápido de la cama que por poco y se cae de ella.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?"

"Tranquilizate, estamos bien" Robin soltó un suspiro "Pero necesito que vayas a buscar algo por mi…"

"Regina, son las 3 de la mañana"

"Lo sé. Pero Granny dijo que siempre podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera y realmente necesito una hamburguesa con papas y mucha, mucha cátsup"

Él simplemente no podía creerlo. David una vez le comentó que la cosa más rara que Snow le había pedido durante su embarazo había sido un helado con papas fritas y aunque el pedido de Regina no era raro, la hora lo complicaba todo.

Miro a su esposa y supo que no estaba bromeando, así que mejor optó por pararse y salir a buscar lo que necesitaba.

 **OQOQOQ**

Granny ni siquiera lucía sorprendida o enojada por haber sido despertada, decía que todas las mujeres pasan por ese tipo de antojos y que estaba feliz de que Regina acudiera a ella cuando la necesitara. Incluso, le dio su pedido de forma gratuita "Todo por la reina y su princesa" había dicho.

Aunque aún no sabían el sexo del bebé (Lo habían querido mantener en secreto), Granny había sido la primera en decir que era una niña lo que esperaban.

Y Robin estaba de acuerdo...

 **OQOQOQ**

Jamás había visto a Regina comer con tanta urgencia como esa noche. Ni siquiera se atrevió a robarle una papa frita porque temía que le lanzara una bola de fuego.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormida en la mecedora, Robin supo que tenía que tomarle una foto, se veía hermosa, con su mano sobre su vientre, el pelo alborotado y una tranquilidad enorme en su rostro. Aún le costaba creer lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.

Un mes y unas semanas después le dieron la bienvenida a Charlotte Hood-Mills, los niños estaban encantados con ella, aunque se había retrasado un poco la fecha del parto, todo había salido bien y ahora su pequeña princesa de pelo negro, ojos azules y hermosos hoyuelos descansaba en su casa.

Robin no recordaba un momento en el que se sintiera más feliz que ese, Roland y Henry alrededor de la cuna contándole un cuento a su hermana mientras Regina y él preparaban la cena.

No tuvieron otro bebé, no había necesidad, su familia estaba completa y era todo lo que importaba.


	4. Día 4

**Prompt #173: Robin se emborracha y le dice a John que tal vez se está enamorando de la evil queen.**

La vida de Robin Hood no había sido muy activa desde que se rompió la maldición. Cuando se enteró que había sido víctima de un hechizo lanzado por la madre de la reina Regina y que su mundo se había congelado por más de 25 años, deseó un poco de aventura en su vida para poder compensar esos años perdidos.

Y se había cumplido; porque con la llegada de la reina, la princesa Snow y su familia, su vida había dado un giro de 180°. Sobre todo cuando le dijeron que había una bruja verde que estaba intentando vengarse de Regina y por lo tanto, de todos sus seres queridos. Todos vivían a la expectativa de algún ataque, ya sea por medio de sus monos voladores o alguna cosa mágica.

A petición de la princesa Snow, él y sus hombres se habían mudado para poder dar protección al castillo; así que después de una tranquila noche de guardia, Robin y Jhon decidieron celebrar con unos tragos mientras Roland dormía pacíficamente en la cama de a lado, sólo se ausentarían unos minutos al jardín…

 **OQOQOQ**

Lo que Robin creyó que sería unos tres tragos, se habían vuelto en realidad tantos que ya no podía contar. Su amigo y él habían pasado horas tomando y compartiendo viejas historias. Había llegado ya un momento en el que no sabía lo que decía, pero parecía que hubiera dicho la peor de las groserías porque su mejor amigo lo está mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Y entonces Robin se dio cuenta de su error. Aunque antes se había sentido un tanto mareado por el alcohol, ahora sentía ganas de salir corriendo.

"Dije que creo que me estoy enamorando de la reina" contestó en voz baja.

"Robin, tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, después de Marian yo he sido el primero en decirte que no te cerraras al amor pero esto… Esto es otro nivel"

"John, no empieces por favor"

"¿¡La reina malvada?! ¿¡Realmente crees que ella valga la pena?!"

"¡Por supuesto que vale la pena! Tú no la has visto como yo, tal vez tiene un pasado oscuro pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Yo igual alguna vez fui malo y lo sabes."

"¡No compares robar para tu propia conveniencia con asesinar pueblos enteros solo por querer encontrar a una pobre muchacha!" John estaba muy enojado, no podía mantener un tono de voz bajo.

"Sé que no es lo mismo y eso es bueno porque somos completamente diferentes"

"¿Sabes lo que se rumora, verdad? La cara de Robin se tornó de un tono pálido y su tono de voz se volvió apenas un susurro.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De la razón por la que se volvió mala. Algunos dicen que antes era buena, pero que la muerte de su primer amor la volvió oscura"

"Bueno, ahora puedes darte cuenta que sí tenemos algo en común: Los dos perdimos a nuestro primer amor" Contestó el ladrón con algo parecido a una risa falsa.

"¡No tiene parecido, Robin! Tú seguiste siendo bueno aún con la muerte de Marian, incluso mejor"

"Porque tenía a Roland y a ustedes para apoyarme, si vas a contar un rumor debes saberlo completo, John. Su madre asesinó a su primer amor y después fue obligada a casarse con el rey Leopold para ser madre de la princesa"

"¿Quieres decir que lo sabías y aun así no te importa?" John simplemente no podía creerlo, Robin estaba tomando sus cosas para irse al cuarto con su hijo cuando su amigo lo tomó por los hombros "Espera un segundo ¿Quién te lo contó a ti?"

"La misma Regina, mi estimado. Así que por favor, no hables mal de ella sin conocerla"

"¿La reina? ¿De cuándo acá eres amigo de la realeza?"

"Emm, desde hace algún tiempo…" Trató de sonar convincente pero John no se lo creyó.

"Por favor, dime que me estoy imaginando cosas" El hombre con grandes rizos se llevó sus manos a la cara, esto era el colmo.

"No sé qué te estás imaginando…"

"Te olvidas que he sido tu amigo por mucho tiempo, Robin. Ahora todo tiene sentido: Te estás acostando con ella."

"No sé de qué hablas"

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora entiendo todo: Tus salidas por las noches, las miradas que se lanzan en el comedor cuando tenemos nuestras reuniones semanales, los comentarios sarcásticos entre ustedes y porque te pones a la defensiva siempre que hablan mal de ella" Robin iba a defenderse pero Jhon siguió hablando…

"Pero no te preocupes, amigo. No todas son malas noticias, lo que sientes no es amor, es necesidad. No has estado con una mujer por un largo tiempo y es por eso que ya no sabes diferenciar una cosa de la otra"

Robin puso los ojos en blanco.

"Las cosas no son tan difíciles de entender, John. Lo que estoy haciendo es informarte que estoy enamorado de Regina y eso es todo lo que me importa.

"¿Realmente crees que vale la pena?"

"Ya te había contestado eso antes"

"Déjame terminar y no me interrumpas" John suspiró antes de hablar "¿Crees que vale la pena poner en peligro tu vida por ella? Porque debes tener algo claro, puede que la princesa Snow y tú sean engañados por su _repentino_ cambio pero los demás sabemos que las personas como ella no pueden cambiar y créeme, muchas buscarán venganza por todo los males que hizo"

Robin pensó en lo que su amigo decía, sabía que no lo hacía porque fuera mala persona, lo único que hacía era tratar de protegerlo. Incluso él trató de alejarse cuando empezó a sentir esa fuerte atracción a ella pero fue inútil. No cuando lo único que veía era lo buena que era con Roland, lo mucho que se preocupaba porque la bruja malvada no hiriera a nadie y aunque ella lo negara, lo mucho que había cambiado.

Ella no había elegido su destino, su mamá lo había marcado. Desde su nacimiento hasta el lanzamiento de la maldición, alguien siempre la terminaba obligando a tomar decisiones que ella no quería. Así que no culpaba, en lo absoluto.

Él sentía algo por ella imposible de explicar, desde el primer momento que la conoció sintió una conexión (Aunque sonara un poco loco y trillado) pero eso era algo que no le podía decir a su amigo. Él sabía que John reaccionaría de este modo, y aunque no fue la mejor forma o el momento que Robin hubiera elegido, ahora estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Ya no tenía que recordarle a Roland no comentarle nada a su tío de sus tardes con Regina o de mentir a donde iba.

"El amor siempre vale la pena, Jhon." Contestó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su amigo pudo notar la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y entonces decidió abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Entonces no me queda más que desearte lo mejor con la reina, amigo mío" Y terminando de decir esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

 **OQOQOQ**

A la mañana siguiente, Regina había propuesto enseñarle a Roland como asar unas cosas blancas que ella llamaba malvaviscos y que su hijo amaba. La pregunta de John aún retumbaba en su cabeza _"¿Vale la pena arriesgar tu vida?"_ Y al ver a Regina y a su hijo interactuar, se dio cuenta que la respuesta era _"Sí"_. Había arriesgado muchas veces su vida por cosas menores y si arriesgarla era el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con la mujer que amaba, él lo hacía gustoso.

" _Los finales felices no son siempre lo que pensábamos"_ Había dicho una vez la princesa cuando lloraba por la pérdida de su hija Emma. Y él jamás se había imaginado siendo feliz con alguien que no fuera Marian, pero tal vez este no era un final feliz, tal vez era el feliz comienzo de una nueva historia.

Y él estaba ansioso por empezar a escribirla…


	5. Día 5

**Prompt #64: Robin es un papá soltero y salva a Henry de ser arrollado por un auto, pero se lastima en el acto. Regina está muy agradecida así que decide ayudarlo mientas se cura.**

Siempre había sido cuidadosa, siempre le había explicado a Henry los peligros de la calle y aunque él sólo tenía 8 años, Regina le repetía hasta el cansancio lo que no debía hacer porque podría poner en peligro su vida.

Pero parecía que todo lo había olvidado ese día en el parque, cuando jugaba pelota con uno de sus amigos. Todo había pasado tan rápido, el niño ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces para salir corriendo tras el balón, tampoco había visto el carro que se acercaba a gran velocidad, Regina lanzó un grito desesperado e instintivamente corrió para salvarlo…No llegó a tiempo. Momentos después se escuchó un golpe; sintió como su vida se desmoronaba en ese instante, temía lo peor.

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin siempre había sido un hombre que trataba de guiarse por los códigos del bien y trataba siempre de enseñarle a su hijo lo mismo. Por eso, cuando iba pasando aquella mañana por el parque cerca de su casa después de dejar a Roland en el kínder, no dudo ni un segundo en tratar de salvar al pequeño que iba a ser arrollado por un conductor imprudente.

Realmente todo fue muy rápido, lo único que recordaba fue haber empujado al niño hacia la banqueta haciendo que él recibiera todo el golpe ¿El saldo? Una costilla rota, el hombro dislocado, unos cuantos puntos de sutura en la cabeza y una madre dándole las gracias incansablemente mientras lo subían a la ambulancia.

"¿Es usted familiar?" Había preguntado el paramédico.

"¡No, pero necesito ir con él! ¡ÉL SALVÓ A MI HIJO!" El paramédico ni siquiera se molestó en pelear. La dejó subirse con todo y Henry.

En el hospital fue atendido rápido. A Henry lo habían llevado a un pequeño cuarto de juegos que tenía el hospital, dejándolos solos en la sala de emergencia.

"De verdad, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, yo…" Regina sintió que lágrimas amenazaban con salir, el simple hecho de pensar que pudo haber perdido a Henry la ponía muy mal.

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Si hubiera sido mi hijo, me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por él" Acarició sus manos, dándole confort.

"¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Oh, oh" Mierda. Con todo lo que había pasado ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de Roland? Seguramente estaría preocupado de no haber sido recogido a tiempo.

La enfermera llegó antes que Regina pudiera continuar hablando.

"Sr. Locksley, ¿Tiene algún familiar al que quiera que llame?"

"No tengo familia" La enfermera lo miró escéptica.

"A petición del doctor y por el golpe que recibió necesitamos que se quede aquí un par de días. Sólo para comprobar que todo está bien como parece"

"Okay" murmuró Robin. Desde que se había mudado a Estados Unidos, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Pero era lo que él necesitaba después de la muerte de Marian, necesitaba un cambio para él y su hijo. Por eso había decidido venir a ese país dejando todo atrás, incluso a su familia.

Y ahora se veía en aprietos sin ellos.

"¿Tu hijo está en la escuela? ¿Necesitas que lo recoja?"

"No quiero causarte problemas, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer"

"Por favor, si no fuera por ti ahorita estaría probablemente planeando el funeral de mi hijo. Las cosas que tenía planeadas han pasado a segundo plano hasta nuevo aviso"

Robin sonrió y fue hasta ese momento que realmente pudo notar lo hermosa que era esta mujer. Pelo corto y ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos color café y una sonrisa perfecta.

"Ni siquiera sé tú nombre…"

"Mi nombre es Regina Mills, vivo a unas cuántas calles del parque donde ya sabes… pasó el accidente. Trabajo en un despacho de abogados desde hace ya unos años y…" Tomo aire para decir lo último "Soy madre soltera"

"Vaya…"

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"¿Problema? En lo absoluto. De hecho, es una coincidencia. Yo también soy papá soltero"

¿De verdad? Oh bueno, no es que me sorprenda pero pensé que eras divorciado, no es tan común conocer papás solteros, ¿sabes?"

"Me lo han dicho bastantes veces" Robin hizo una mueca. El dolor empezaba a regresar aunque se mantenía a raya gracias a los medicamentos que le estaban proporcionando, pero sabía que una vez que regresara a su casa las cosas serían diferentes.

"Mi hijo se llama Roland, va al kínder que está a 3 cuadras del parque"

"Esa es otra coincidencia. Henry asistió ahí también"

"Entonces podrás explicarle a la maestra lo que pasó…"

 **OQOQOQ**

Las maestras habían reconocido a Regina rápidamente, después de que ella contara sobre la terrible situación. La maestra de Roland (que también había sido de Henry) la llevó al salón donde estaba el niño.

Sinceramente, Regina se esperaba a un pequeño con ojos azules y piel blanca; Pero el niño que tenía enfrente era más apuesto de lo que se había imaginado: Piel morena, rizos grandes y ojos muy expresivos, aparte de unos hoyuelos heredados por su padre.

"Hola, amiguito" Regina se inclinó a la mesa donde él estaba pintando.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Regina Mills. Soy una amiga de tu papá y él me pidió que te recogiera"

"¿Mi papá está bien?" Roland siguió hablando sin dejar de mirar su dibujo.

"Está en el hospital pero está bien" El pequeño soltó los colores y volteó a ver a Regina con miedo en sus ojos.

"Tu papi salvo a mi hijo de ser atropellado. Así que me pidió que te llevara con él ¿Qué te parece?"

"Okay…"

Roland se paró de la mesa para poder tomar su mochila y entonces, Regina pudo ver lo que estaba dibujando. Era un dibujo simple, como el de cualquier niño de kínder, era un dibujo de su papá y él, estaban en lo que Regina creyó que era un castillo; y en la parte de arriba, estaba escrita la palabra "Mamá" junto con una carita feliz.

"Estoy listo" Había dicho Roland antes de tomar su dibujo. Cuando salieron de la escuela, el pequeño tomó su mano fuertemente hasta llegar al carro. Regina lo abrochó bien con su cinturón de seguridad y antes de cerrar la puerta, Roland le preguntó:

"¿Mi papá es un héroe, Regina?"

"Así es, Roland." El pequeño se quedó pensando.

"¿Pero no se volvió una estrella, verdad? No quiero que papi se vaya con mamá al cielo"

El corazón de Regina se encogió; recordó lo duro que había sido para Henry la muerte de su padre y pensó en lo injusto que era que este pequeño haya experimentado el mismo dolor a tan poca edad.

"No mi amor, tu papi está a salvo."

Roland no volvió a decir otra palabra en el camino.

En cuanto llegó al hospital, Roland había corrido a los brazos de su padre. Henry estaba con Robin, platicando.

"¡Mamá! ¿Sabías que Robin es de Inglaterra?" Exclamó el niño.

"Tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre eso" Bromeó Regina. Pensó que tal vez no sería un trabajo tan difícil cuidar de ellos, aunque Roland era un poco tímido no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Y sería bueno para Henry no ser el centro de atención por unos días…

 _ **Dos años después…**_

Henry y Roland se habían vuelto mejores amigos, Robin había tenido una excelente recuperación gracias a los buenos cuidados que le había dado Regina. Eran buenos amigos, pero últimamente buscaban cualquier pretexto para poder verse.

Un día, mientras los niños dormían después de haber pasado el día en la alberca, decidieron tomar unas copas, Regina armada de valor, lo besó; Robin pudo jurar que sintió algo moverse dentro de su pecho, como si de alguna forma se hubieran complementado.

Y desde ese entonces, habían formalizado su relación, Roland y Henry estaban muy felices con la noticia aunque nada sorprendidos, para ellos ya eran una familia…

Para el cumpleaños de Regina, Roland le había hecho un dibujo: Se podía ver a Robin y Regina tomados de la mano mientras Henry y Roland estaban a un lado. Regina se lo enseñó a Robin y él estaba conmovido, era la primera vez que su hijo incluía a alguien más en sus dibujos.

Fue entonces cuando Regina se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él que Henry y ella estuvieran en su vida. Y sinceramente, Regina no podía tampoco imaginarse su vida sin ellos, así que habló con Robin y llegaron a un acuerdo: Ambos dejarían sus departamentos y buscarían una casa para los cuatro.

Regina jamás imaginó volver a tener otra relación después de Daniel, pero amaba a Robin profundamente, amaba la forma en que cuidaba a sus hijos y la forma que se preocupaba por ella.

Se casaron 6 meses después de haberse mudado juntos, fue una ceremonia pequeña con amigos muy cercanos.

Y la familia Hood-Mills vivió feliz, _para siempre_ _…_


	6. Día 6

**Prompt #151: Regina es dueña de un bar y Robin es un cliente regular que está interesado en ella.**

 **(Prompt muy corto basado en los spoilers de la 7ta temporada, ignoremos el canon de la historia por unos minutos e imaginemos que Robin sigue vivo, shall we?)**

Seattle era una ciudad bastante ruidosa y muy ocupada, especialmente por las noches. Roni tenía algunos años de haberse mudado y decidido abrir un bar en el centro de la ciudad.

"Roni's" era un lugar tranquilo usualmente, sólo los viernes y sábados por las noches era cuando más gente asistía al lugar. Pero había cierto cliente que todos los viernes pasaba por ahí; a veces tomaba una copa y otras veces elegía una hamburguesa para cenar.

Roni no sabía su nombre, pero había algo familiar en él que trataba de recordar, era como si hubieran compartido alguna experiencia juntos, el hombre de aproximadamente 35 años con ojos azules y grandes hoyuelos robaba su atención cada vez que entraba al bar.

Tal vez algún día sabría su nombre y más de él, tal vez ese día era hoy.

 **OQOQOQ**

William siempre se había considerado un tipo normal. Trabajaba para una empresa de publicidad de lunes a viernes y en su tiempo libre le gustaba cocinar y experimentar con nuevos platillos. Se había mudado de Inglaterra cuando tenía 20 años en busca de nuevas oportunidades y desde entonces, había vivido en Seattle.

Había conocido "Roni's" por mera casualidad del destino. Un día mientras hacía sus compras lo había visto y después de haber pasado toda la mañana tratando de elegir las mejores verduras estaba hambriento.

Jamás imaginó que desde el momento que entraría al bar, su vida cambiaría drásticamente.

 **OQOQOQ**

Le gustaba admiraba de lejos, pensando que era inalcanzable. Pero ese día cuando llegó al bar cómo todos los viernes, pudo notar que la mujer traía puesta una camisa de una banda que se presentaría en la ciudad la siguiente semana y para la que casualmente, su empresa había hecho la publicidad del concierto, dándole como beneficio boletos en muy buenos lugares.

Su boca se había abierto antes de que lo hubiera pensado mejor. Lo que él creía que sería una plática un poco extraña, resultó siendo algo tan natural que había resultado sorprendente, había sido como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo.

"No quiero sonar atrevido" Había dicho William "Pero tengo boletos para el concierto la próxima semana. Te los podría dar para que los aproveches con tus amigos"

"¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué razón no irías tú al concierto? "

"No me gusta mucho la idea de estar solo en un lugar rodeado de tanta gente" Y era verdad, nunca había sido un tipo muy amistoso.

"¿Solo? ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo?" Había sido un paso valiente de su parte, pero ella necesitaba conocer más de este intrigante hombre. Después de no mucha insistencia, había aceptado. Se verían la siguiente semana en el lugar donde sería el concierto.

 **OQOQOQ**

Tenía que aceptar el concierto había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, Roni había estado compartiendo con él anécdotas sobre las canciones. Al finalizar el evento, ella había sugerido ir a comer algo. William había sugerido ir a su casa, antes de salir (para calmar sus nervios) había cocinado lasaña.

Estaban sentados en el sillón con platos de comida y copas de vino en la mesa. Compartiendo recetas y hablando de la vida, ella no pudo pensar en algún momento en el que se hubiera sentido tan cómoda con alguien como se sentía en ese momento.

Sintió como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho cuando William había tomado su cara entre sus manos y con delicadeza había puesto sus labios con los suyos, su sangre recorría su cuerpo a gran velocidad, él sentía como sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas, ella abrió un poco su boca para subir la intensidad del beso.

Y de pronto, lo sintieron: Recuerdos empezaron a inundar sus mentes, desde que se conocieron por primera vez en el bosque, hasta cuando esta nueva maldición los había separado.

"¿Robin?" La voz de Regina temblaba, intentó tocarlo pero tenía miedo, no quería que esto sólo fuera un cruel sueño.

"Yo sabía que te encontraría, lo sabía" Robin cubrió de besos la cara de Regina, despejando todas sus dudas e inseguridades; lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su aroma.

No sabían quién había provocado la maldición, no sabían cómo habían llegado ahí, no sabían porque razón sus recuerdos habían llegado sin haber roto el hechizo. Pero en ese momento, no les importaba; en ese momento disfrutarían la compañía y el amor del otro. Ya habría tiempo de defender villanos y salvar la a toda la ciudad como siempre lo hacían.

Alguna vez el polvo de hada había dicho que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero esto era mucho más intenso y profundo que eso, _esto era amor verdadero…_


	7. Día 7

_(Y con esto, finalizamos la semana #OQPromptParty. Es la historia que más me ha gustado. Espero que hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribir) :)_

 **Prompt #11: Regina siendo una madre para Roland.**

 **Prompt #139: Robin es llamado de la oficina de la dirección de la escuela porque Roland se metió en una pelea con un niño que dijo cosas feas sobre Regina.**

 **Prompt #142: Roland abre un puesto de limonada.**

 **Prompt #165: Roland le dice a Regina que sea su mamá para el día de "Trae a tu mamá a la escuela"**

" _No eres carne de mi carne, ni hueso de mis huesos pero aun así eres milagrosamente mío. Nunca olvides, ni por un minuto que no creciste debajo de mi corazón: Sino dentro de él"_

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que se había roto la última maldición, dos años desde que Robin y Roland Hood habían llegado a Storybrooke. Y un año desde que Robin le había pedido matrimonio a Regina, desde entonces empezaron a vivir los 4 en la mansión de Regina. Su vida no tenía muchas complicaciones, se habían acoplado perfecto y ahora tenían actividades como una familia normal: Sin monstruos ni villanos que los hiciera temer por su vida.

Roland y Henry se habían llevado bien desde el primer día, ambos entendían que sus padres habían re-hecho su vida, estaban muy felices por ellos. Robin trabajaba en la comisaría con David y Emma; Regina seguía siendo la alcalde de la ciudad. El más pequeño de la familia había entrado a la primaria, Snow era su maestra favorita. Robin estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera una educación y de paso, amigos con los que convivir.

Hasta que un día recibió una llamada del director diciendo que Roland había comenzado a pelear con uno de sus compañeros "sin motivo alguno", según lo que el maestro le había dicho.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo? Tú no eres de los que se mete en problemas, mucho menos de los que cae en provocaciones." Robin le dijo mientras caminaba con él camino a casa, Roland lo miraba en silencio, con una cara llena de pena.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…" Robin trató de darle confianza a su hijo para que se abriera a él.

"Estábamos planeando lo que haríamos para el día de las madres. Y Los niños… Los niños dijeron que yo no tengo mamá y cuando les dije que Regina era mi mamá ellos dijeron que no era verdad ¡Y eso es mentira! Regina me cuida y me ama ¿Verdad, papá?"

"Por supuesto, hijo" Robin iba a empezar a decir algo cuando su hijo habló

"Quiero que Regina me adopte como lo hizo con Henry" dijo en susurro.

 **OQOQOQ**

Los jueves eran usualmente los días más pesados para Henry, ya que estaba cansado de toda la semana por la escuela y aún le faltaba un día más para el fin de semana, por eso, aprovechaba al máximo los días que no tenía tarea, así como ese día. Disfrutaba jugar videojuegos y ver series, pero cuando se disponía a prender la tele un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

"¿Henry?" Su hermano estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo el peluche de mono que su mamá le había dado hace algunos años en el bosque encantado.

"¿Qué pasa Roland? ¿Quieres jugar un rato videojuegos?" El pequeño se sentó en su cama, con aire pensativo.

"¿Qué se siente tener dos mamás?" Y esa era la pregunta que Henry había recibido muchas veces a través de su vida, en especial cuando explicaba que sus mamás nunca estuvieron juntas. Era un verdadero desastre contestarla a personas que no supieran la historia de su familia…

"Bueno, al principio fue raro pero es bastante cool. Tienes más familia con la cual pasar el rato y tienes más regalos en navidad" Dijo sonriendo esperando que el pequeño se riera, pero no fue así.

"Henry… ¿Te importaría compartir a tu mamá conmigo?"

"Pensé que ya lo hacíamos"

"Yo sé que tengo a mi mamá Marian y sé que ama y me cuida desde las estrellas. Pero Gina me lee cuentos y me prepara mi cena favorita… Y hace la tarea conmigo ¿Eso hacen las mamás, no?

"Así es, Roland"

"Es que…quiero que Regina me adopte como lo hizo contigo…" Henry se preguntó si su hermano esperaba que él se enojara o molestara porque sus ojos se llenaron de temor al esperar su respuesta, él pasó sus dedos por sus largos rizos, dándole sonrisa y una mirada tranquilizante.

"Roland, mamá va a estar muy feliz de que le digas eso. Ella te ama así como me ama a mí. Y tú eres mi hermano y siempre será así, yo te amo igual que como amo a Lea. Siempre serás mi hermano pequeño"

Roland se abalanzó a abrazarlo y Henry entendió lo importante que esto era para él.

"Yo también te amo, Henry. Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo"

"Eso lo dices porque no tienes otro" Henry río y Roland también, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Roland habló de nuevo.

"Si quieres, puedo compartir a mi papá contigo"

"No te preocupes, Roland. Yo sé que Robin es mi papá también"

 **OQOQOQ**

Dos días después (Y con ayuda de Henry, por supuesto) Roland había abierto un puesto de limonada frente a su casa. Era mayo, por lo tanto era la temporada perfecta para vender algo refrescante, aunque esto tomó por sorpresa a Regina al igual que a Robin.

Descubrió la pequeña mesa con un mantel y un letrero que anunciaba cuando llegaba de haber recogido unos papeles de la oficina para enviar el lunes a primera hora.

Una pareja de ancianos había comprado dos vasos de limonada. Felicitaron a Regina por tener un hijo tan educado y le habían preguntado si había alguna razón en especial para la cual necesitaba dinero. Él, todo sonriente había contestado que le quería dar un regalo a una persona muy especial. Los ancianos, conmovidos por su respuesta habían comprado otros dos vasos y deseándole la mejor de las suertes, se alejaron. Dejando a Regina y a Roland solos.

"¿A quién le quieres dar un regalo, Roland?

"No puedo decirte, Gina. Es un secreto."

"Mmm ¿Puedes darme una pista?"

"Gina..."

"Sólo dime: ¿Conozco a esta persona _especial_?" Regina hizo comillas con sus dedos, Roland rio.

"Sí" Y eso fue todo lo que el pequeño le dijo al respecto.

Toda la ciudad había asistido a comprarle limonada al pequeño. Roland estaba muy feliz con sus ventas, según sus cálculos, ya tenía suficiente dinero para su regalo.

 **OQOQOQ**

"Creo que Roland tiene novia" Había soltado la bomba cuando descansaba con Robin en su habitación por la noche. Ella esperaba que él se sorprendiera o que actuara como si fuera algo importante.

"Regina, tiene 8 años"

"¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!" Regina trato de calmarse, Robin rio. "Lo que me da curiosidad es que no quiere decirme quién es"

"Tal vez está esperando hasta que sea algo formal antes de decirte…"

"¡Robin! No es gracioso"

"Mi amor, estás pensando mucho. Tal vez Roland sólo quiera regalarle algo a una compañera por su cumpleaños. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir?"

Robin apagó la luz y abrazó a Regina, le dio un beso en el cabello antes de murmurar un "Descansa, mi amor"; Así que decidió dejar para el día siguiente su investigación.

 **OQOQOQ**

Había pasado casi una semana de la venta de limonada de Roland. Con todo el trabajo y papeleo que había en la ciudad, Regina había olvidado por completo el asunto de su hijo.

Llegó del trabajo a la misma hora que siempre. Era viernes, así que suponía que su familia estaba ordenando pizza para ver una película, así como lo hacían cada semana. Por eso fue tan sorprendente llegar a la casa y ver todo tan tranquilo.

Caminó hacía la entrada mientras sacaba su celular para poder localizar a Robin o a Henry. Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la casa, así que abrió la puerta de un golpe.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Una pequeña sombra bajó de las escaleras. Regina no estaba sorprendida para lo que vio a continuación: Roland, vestido con el mismo esmoquin que había usado para la boda de sus padres y con unos girasoles (La flor favorita de Regina) en una mano y una pequeña caja de chocolates en la otra, estaba parado frente a ella, pudo notar que había usado la loción de su papá y que Robin había tratado de mantener quietos sus grandes rizos en un solo lado, aunque no había funcionado muy bien.

"¿Roland? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Robin y Henry?"

"Me dejaron a solas para poder hablar contigo"

"¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?"

Roland se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, Regina se acomodó en el sillón para poder mirarlo a los ojos bien.

"Gina… Yo sé que no me tuviste en tu pancita pero tú haces todo lo que una mamá hace: Me lees cuentos, me haces mi comida favorita y me mantienes a salvo siempre. Aunque yo ya tengo una mamá que también me ama mucho, sé que se puede tener dos mamás! Así como mi amiga Savannah o como Henry"

"Tienes razón Roland. Hay muchos niños que tienen dos mamás o dos papás porque lo importante es que quieran mucho a su hijo"

Roland caminó hacia ella, dejando sus regalos en la mesa de la sala, tomó su mano entre las suyas y en tono bajo habló.

"Tío John dice que cuando una persona se va a las estrellas puedes hablar siempre con ella como si estuvieran con nosotros ¡Y yo hablé con mi mamá, Gina! Le conté que papá había encontrado a alguien a quien él amaba mucho y aparte me amaba a mí, le conté de ti"

Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Y ella me dijo que estaba muy feliz por eso. Y que no le molestaba que te pidiera que fueras mi nueva mamá, porque sabía que tú me amabas mucho, así como ella"

Regina había tratado de ser fuerte y no soltarse a llorar enfrente de él, pero esto era demasiado para ella. Lágrimas incontrolables corrían por toda su cara, abrazó al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Oh Roland!" Regina lo acunó en su pecho

"¿Estás triste Gina? Sólo quería sorprenderte como papá lo hizo cuando te pidió que te casaras con él"

"No estoy triste Roland, son lágrimas de felicidad" Regina pasó la mano por su pequeña cara, acariciando sus mejillas "Tú eres mi hijo así como Henry lo es. Jamás dudes de eso" Llenó de besos su rostro mientras el pequeño reía.

"Entonces, ¿podrías venir conmigo el martes a la escuela? Es la fiesta por el día de las madres…"

"Por supuesto, mi amor".

"Gracias… mami"

Roland volvió a abrazar a Regina, ella pudo sentir sus pequeños brazos temblando mientras la abrazaba. Se separó de él un poco para hablarle.

Robin y Henry salieron detrás de la cocina donde se estaban escondiendo, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se unieron al abrazo de Regina y Roland, el corazón de Robin se desbordaba de alegría y lanzó en silencio un agradecimiento a Marian, gracias a ella su familia estaba completa.

 **OQOQOQ**

Roland Hood-Mills llegó con su mamá a la escuela muy puntual para el día de "Trae a tu mamá a la escuela". Regina había horneado un pay de manzana para compartir con los demás; el pequeño se encargó de presumirle a todos que su mamá era la mejor cocinera del mundo.

Aunque al principio no se sentía muy cómoda, su ex hijastra la hizo sentir bienvenida en la escuela integrándola a la plática con la mamás de sus alumnos. Roland se encargó también de enseñarle su salón y la sala de juegos donde pasaba sus recreos. Disfrutaron de un día inolvidable, el primero de muchos que pasarían juntos.

Regina siempre se preguntó cómo su vida hubiera sido de diferente si hubiera entrado a la cabaña cuando Tinkerbell se lo sugirió, si no hubiera elegido el camino de la oscuridad, si nunca hubiera sido la reina malvada.

Pero si lo hubiera elegido, nunca hubiera sido lo suficientemente afortunada de tener esos hijos tan hermosos que la vida le había dado, a un Robin que la apoyaba incondicionalmente en todo lo que hacía y claro, jamás hubiera sido capaz de perdonar a Snow.

Robin alguna vez le había dicho que las cosas funcionan cuando debían ser, que todo estaba en el tiempo.

Su final feliz era su familia y estar en paz consigo misma, no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro pero por primera vez no tenía miedo; Regina ya tenía _todo_ lo que necesitaba…

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
